Cinta
by kisaragi shuuya
Summary: setelah kano mencium kido, kido terlihat menjauhinya. kemudian kano salah paham terhadap kido dan mereka pun berjaga jarak. tentunya hal ini mengkhawatirkan seto dan ayano. apakah mereka akan berbaikan kembali?


Fanfic ke 8!~

Kali ini mau kano x kido lagi.

Tapi lebih romance lagi.

Klo penasaran, coba aja baca.

**Cinta**

Warning! : gaje, OOC (pastinya), jamuran dan semacamnya

Bahan : Kano x Kido

**Tanggal 23 agustus**

Shintaro : "dancho tertidur lagi..."

Kano : "hahaha... iya juga ya..."

Momo : "aku mau tanya, kano-san jadi mesra (?) sama dancho-san?"

Kano : "ah, itu... pada pagi yang cerah, ketika ayano-nee masih hidup...

Pagi itu karena masih mengantuk, aku tertidur lagi dan tak sengaja tidur di kamar yang sama dengan kido.

-Ketika Kido terbangun-

"WAAAAAA! Kenapa kau ada disini, kano?!"

"? Sudah pagi...?"

"kau ini!"

_BAK BUK_

"kalian berdua tidak berangkat ke sekolah? Seto sudah berangkat dari tadi lho! dan aku juga sedang libur." Kata ayano-nee

Saat aku melihat jam,

08 : 35

Oh no... ini sih sudah kelewatan telat!

**Berangkat sekolah**

"kita telat karena kau, kano!"

"enak saja, kau yang memukulku!"

Satpam sekolah : "maaf, bagi yang telat, kalian harus menunggu sampai jam istirahat (10 : 00)"

... seto jahat! Sudah duluan!

"berarti harus menunggu 1 jam lagi ya... lama..." katamu (kido)

"... daripada menunggu, kita jalan-jalan ke kota saja, yuk!" aku pun menarik tanganmu

"mau kemana? W-woy!"

**Sesampainya di Kota**

"sekarang kita kemana dulu, ya?~ beli es dulu, yuk!~" aku pun langsung membeli dan kembali membawa 2 es "ini, kido!~" kataku sambil memberkan esnya

"... kita tak akan kena raziah kan? Ada polisi tuh"

Gawat!

" kesini!" aku pun menarik tanganmu ke suatu gang kecil

"disini sempit dan gelap.. bahkan tak cukup untuk 2 orang... duduk juga tak bisa..."

"tenang saja, makan esnya dulu yuk.." kataku sambil memakan es

"... tak selera, buatmu saja..."

"boleh" aku mengambil esmu dan esnya kucolek ke bibirmu

"kau mau apa haaah?!"

"diam sebentar" akupun menjilat bibirmu sekaligus menciummu.

"!?"

Aku terus menerus menjilat bibirmu itu. Lalu kulepas ciumanku. Dan kucolek es ke lidahmu.

"?!"

Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang kau katakan. Hanya... menjilat (hanya?) lidahmu saja...

_Tiiiit_

Aku kaget dan melepas ciumanku. Ternyata itu alarm tanda sudah jam 10!

"kita harus cepat kesekolah!" kataku yang menarikmu keluar dari gang yang sempit itu.

**Sesampainya di sekolah**

Hahaha... mana mungkin pak guru akan membiarkan murid yang telat ini ke kelas begitu saja...

Benar.

Kami berdua dihukum membawa kotak berisi buku-buku ke perpustakaan.

Untung saja cepat selesai.

Tapi...

Mulai hari itu...

Kido menjauhiku...

**Saat dirumah**

"kido—"

"maaf, aku sedang sibuk" katamu cuek

...

**Esoknya**

"kido, kita..."

Kau pun langsung mengalihkan pandangan

**Lusa**

"oh iya, kido kemana, seto?"

"tadi keluar cari angin katanya"

Dan kido terus menerus menghindariku

Sampai 1 minggu penuh ia tak mau berbicara kepadaku

Saat malam itu...

Aku melihatnya bersama seto...

"sial!" aku banting pintu kamar dan kukunci pintunya

Semua termasuk kido, seto dan onee-san kaget.

Jadi kido suka seto...

Ia shok telah berciuman denganku...

Aku telah...

"ada apa, kano?!" kata seto

Aku pun terdiam

Seto : "bagaimana ini, kido?"

Kido : "biarkan saja.."

...

"AKU TAHU, KIDO! TERNYATA SELAMA INI KAU MENYUKAI SETO, YA?!"

Teriakku spontan

Seto : "eh?"

Kido langsung mendobrak pintu kamar

_BRAAK_

"KAU JANGAN BICARA YANG BUKAN-BUKAN! MENTANG-MENTANG KAU TAK TAHU PERASAANKU, SEKARANG KAU MALAH BICARA YANG TIDAK BENAR! JANGAN MEMALSUKAN APAPUN!" setelah kau berbicara begitu, kau langsung pergi dari kamarku

..."hahaha... jadi... aku salah, ya?"

Kido tidak suka seto...

"tapi... aku telah memper oloknya..."

Kh...

Setelah kejadian itu...

Kita berdua bejaga jarak dan

Tak pernah ngobrol bersama lagi...

Ayano : "seto, sepertinya kido dan kano sedang bermasalah... biasanya kano bareng kido terus, tapi sekarang mereka berjauhan... jangan-jangan mereka bertengkar, ya?"

Seto : "... ya.. bagaimana klo kita membuat mereka baikan lagi?"

Ayano : "bagaimana caranya?"

Seto : "psst... psst... psst" seto berbisik kepada ayano

Ayano : "boleh juga tuh!"

**Esok harinya**

Ayano : "kano!~ nanti datang ke – jam 12, ya!" kata ayano-nee berbicara dengaku

-dilain tempat

Seto : "kido, nanti jam 12, datang ke – ya! Ada yang mau kubicarakan"

**Jam 12**

Aku dan kido kaget karena yang ada di tempat bukanlah onee-san maupun seto

"kenapa kau ada di sini?!" kataku kaget

"harusnya aku yang tanya... ah, sudahlah.. aku mau pulang saja" katamu

"tunggu!" aku memegang tanganmu

"?"

"...sudah lama kita tidak berbicara berdua... aku mau bicara!"

"... baiklah..."

"... aku mau tanya! Kenapa kau menjauhiku?!"

"eh? Aku menjauhimu ya?"

"iya!"

"... kau sendiri juga menjauhiku..." katamu

"... itu... mungkin karena cemburu..."... "a-aku cemburu melihat kau bersama seto, jadi... kukira kau menyukainya..." lanjutku

"bukan! Aku tak menyukai seto!"  
"lalu siapa?"

"...a-aku itu suka padamu! Sadar, dong!"

"benarkah?!" kataku kaget setengah mati (lebay)

Kau pun mengangguk.

Spontan aku memelukmu

"apa yang kau lakukan, kano?!"

"katamu kau suka padaku, kan? Oleh karena itu...~"

"i-iya, sih..."

"kido..."

"ya?"

"boleh aku menciummu lagi?"

"jelas nggak boleh!"

"eh? Kenapa? Kau juga menjauhiku sejak aku menciummu... kenapa, sih?"

".. ini dan itu lain soal, kano!"

"kalau begitu, boleh, kan?"

"tunggu sampai di rumah!"

"aku tak bisa menunggu, kido..." (agresif amat)

"m-masa' mau ciuman di depan umum seperti ini?!"

"tak apa... mumpung sepi" kataku sambil senyum

"ya sudah..."

"beneran, nih?!"  
"tapi hanya sekali lho"

"iya iya!~"  
"dan sebentar saja"

"oke!" perlahan-lahan kami berciuman

_Cup_ lalu lepas

Ternyata seto dan onee-san melihat kami

Ayano : "k-kano, kido..." (./.)

Kido : "huwaaaa! Kalian melihatnya?!"

Seto : "bisa dibilang begitu..."

Kano : "kalian memang iseng..."

Seto : "bukan iseng, tapi memang mau membuat kalian baikan aja, eh malah..."

Kido : "jangan beralasan!"

**Saat ini**

Kano : "begitulah certanya"

Shintaro : "ternyata ada cerita seperti itu, ya... tidak kusangka..."

Momo : "aku juga kaget begitu mengetahuinya kalau pacarnya onii-chan adalah kakak kalian"

Shintaro : "aku dan ayano tidak berpacaran!"

Ya... untuk sementara waktu, kita masih sekedar saudara angkat. Tapi... suatu saat nanti pasti.

_Fin!~_

Author : baru kali ini bikin fanfic sepanjang ini *sweatdrop* oh iya, setelah fanfic ini, aku akan membuat ayano x shintaro lagi. Sampai jumpa!~


End file.
